Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 1
(Story) (Title) | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley | CoverArtist2 = Laura Martin | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Back to Basics: Part One | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley | Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** * * KISS * * * * Henry F. Potter * ** * Kenny (a reporter) * * * * * Amanda Clarksdale's alternate-reality counterpart * * ** * * * * * * * Liam Neeson * * * * * Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ********* and ********** ******** ******** ******* ******** Peter, Randy, & Fred's apartment ******** ******* Upper West Side ******** ********* ********* ********* May Parker-Jameson's apartment ******** Mary Jane Watson's apartment ******* Stern Savings & Trust ******* ******* ****** ****** ******* ******** *** **** *** ** ** Infinity Sands ** * Unidentified alternate reality Items: * and * Call of Duty: Latveria * * and * and * * and * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * Thor's unnamed enchanted hammer * * * * and * * , and * * ''It's a Wonderful Life'' * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Mysterio's bubble spaceship | StoryTitle2 = | Writer2_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler2_1 = Humberto Ramos | Penciler2_2 = Ryan Ottley | Inker2_1 = Victor Olazaba | Inker2_2 = Cliff Rathburn | Colourist2_1 = Edgar Delgado | Colourist2_2 = Laura Martin | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * Unidentified entity Other Characters: * Tom Hanks * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* * Items: * ''Splash'' * * * Thor's unnamed enchanted hammer * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * and * Vehicles: * Mysterio's bubble spaceship | Solicit = An alien invasion hits New York City and the only one who can stop it is… Spider-Man?! But that’s far from all you’ll find here – a revelation from the past puts Peter Parker’s job, relationships, and whole life in jeopardy! And if even that’s not enough, you’ll see a new roommate, new love interests – and a new villain! Spider-Man goes back to basics courtesy of Nick Spencer (SECRET EMPIRE, SUPERIOR FOES OF SPIDER-MAN) and the Marvel debut of RYAN OTTLEY (Invincible)! | Notes = * A launch trailer was released by Marvel on YouTube to promote the series: AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 1 Launch Trailer * The flashback sequence originated from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}